


Subway Pt 2

by crypticjeggings



Category: Ghost Quartet - Malloy
Genre: more like heavily inspired, not exactly a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticjeggings/pseuds/crypticjeggings
Summary: There's a ghost that haunts the subway tracks.





	Subway Pt 2

There's a ghost that haunts the subway tracks.

"Just an urban story," her friends laugh whenever someone brings it up.

But she's seen it before. Seen the ghost's pale eyes staring up at her, thin lips never moving and eyebrows lax. 

For the regulars of this stop, the ghost is very much real. No one talks about how it got here, no one even talks about it at all. They just awknowledge it, maybe passively wave to it as it drifts through the tunnel, coming out one end and disappearing into the other.

When the subway comes, usually the ghost leaves, but sometimes when stepping over the gap between the platform and train she glances down and can see its pallid face and cracked lips.

There's the occasion where someone tries to have a conversation with it. She looks over one day and sees a young girl, hair pinned up in the usual fashion of a 6 year old, crouched on the edge of the platform and chatting away. 

There's a ghost that haunts the subway tracks, and no one cares. The ghost is actually smiling, though it doesn't say anything. The girl's parents stand near by and don't intervene.

"Isn't it strange that people believe such a stupid story?" Her friends comment."

There's a ghost that haunts the subway tracks and no one cares.


End file.
